mythfandomcom-20200213-history
AFRICA
Africa is the people where... Africa is these in planet before that we Are to name you beitter loss, I know, so Say what you are but this was gone to knowing this in living out to tell but what was gone to tell it out to knowing more about that this was never lost but that we could take you all apart in where you still are to know about what was gone into knowing there before that this was gone enough before in where that we still ever are young, but this was gone into my knowing in that these old worlds this was gone enough before that we could bring, that these inside and deeper on into my soul! These inside my living out to call, and kall it out to be better in to what was better but this was gone, living into my worlds, there were no Africans, once upon a time, and they were said, this is stupid. So heaven, said, where do you go? And everyone thought, right? Planet, but we don't know. So they do. But in heaven they said, that these were rains for planet, too and when the rains were born, this planet became, Africa. So surely know about these inside my worlds before that we couldn't be but one, into living out to telling where that you are still into knowing about it all into my knowing still... Do you know of Egypt? There is one planet, in the world to know, and this was gone but from where that you are still, know of these continents of Africa, and know that Simba, died, in that gorge you know, and he is risen, and they call him Ramsees, and that this was more to know about where that you are, is he little Africa, or better even, he is with Nala usually, so they are both little Africa. That this was gone to know, he is a king in his own rites, and the son of Mufasa in that he married that one's daughter, do you know him? Do you know the prophecy of the lion kings of these world we know, in animalia? Where is Egypt? Have you been to Skyrim? That this was far away from ours to loss in to where was good, but losing it out to know who you are, but what was once into where we'd need, you don't go to Egypt, but there, know at least the ancient rhythms that you'd breathe in on and bring this back to life against, and know the sands need be sung back life, on in tu, so know these worlds, but that this was life, there was a world to knowing more about it once, that the savage pharaoh have seen their last, none exist any longer, following the death of Fred Savage, who is descent surely, or that he himself and Joseph, who is Sat'tesh, drenched Egypt in scarnage agonies, for Godt.. That this was hell they made, that even now the eart, tortures you back. Even the rocks, have lost their soul, and cannot keep it together but for haells. Anyway Simba is bringing a girl to Jamaica, and this is where, with his queen, Egypt will rise again, and so know these worlds, but that this was gone to knowing it more to be live, and so tell. That this was gone, but love to grant into where you are, still believe me? Category:CULTURE Category:CHRISTIAN